


morning moon (on hold)

by norsuiet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Dementors, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pre-Relationship, References to the Beatles, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Scars, Severus Snape Bashing, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Song: Julia (The Beatles), The Marauder's Map, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norsuiet/pseuds/norsuiet
Summary: after being imprisoned for six years for something she couldn't change, she finally gets help from someone. and that someone is the headmaster of hogwarts. join her in the journey of being a 14-year-old known werewolf in the wizarding world.... besides, she's not the only half-breed in hogwarts, right?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Sirius Potter & Original Female Character(s), Minerva McGonagall & Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	morning moon (on hold)

Welcoming a new werewolf to Hogwarts is hard for Remus. Not only he has to deal with his hormones, but all the students know that she is a werewolf. If they make a connection, he could be thrown out of school and become known for his lycanthropy, and not for his friendship with the Marauders. The last thing Remus wants is to leave Sirius... and James and Peter.

Going to Hogwarts for the first time is harder for her. Not only she has to learn magic from the start, but she has to do it on her own. Half of the students are scared of her, and the other half hate her. All because of the same reason; her lycanthropy. Her transfiguration professor seems like the only one who trusts her, besides Dumbledore. 

Strangely, she cannot smell the fear of three young gryffindors. What she CAN smell though, is the scent of another werewolf.

hello ๑ˊૢᵕˋૢ๑

if you are reading this... sorry 

im going to post the first chapter soon, but if i didn't post anything ao3 would have deleted the book

🧚♀️😊✨🌱🐸

**if you want some info about this book:**

the main character is a werewolf, uses pronouns she/her and is a Gryffindor.

the story starts in their fourth year, but I'm probably going to skip that part a little and go right ahead to their fifth year

eventual wolfstar (maybe) and background jily, dorlene, fralice.

unfortunately, regulus black (the loml) will not play an important part in this fic, but I'm working on another book that will have him as an important character, so... stay tuned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ヾ(⁍̴̆◡⁍̴̆。)ノ this is my first marauders book,, pls don't bully me
> 
> i know it's going to be pretty awful, but someone once said "you can't edit a blank page" so here we are.
> 
> i accept constructive criticism on my dms ( [byesexualsatan](https://byesexualsatan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and [666STARDUST](https://www.wattpad.com/user/666STARDUST) on wattpad) 
> 
> im not a native speaker so if you catch any errors, do tell!
> 
> lowercase was intentional in the notes, dw
> 
> lu (♡´𓋰`♡)


End file.
